


Pain of a Survivor

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, The Force, True Love, face touching, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Kanan still suffers from nightmares from time to time, they're worse now that he has lost his sight...





	Pain of a Survivor

* * *

Kanan's eyes snapped open suddenly, he launched up from his bunk with a gasp. His hands instantly reached out, trying to will the darkness away.

He brought his left hand in front of his face and waved it in front of his blind eyes slowly, he couldn't see it...

Kanan turned his head slowly when he felt Hera's hand on his arm, providing an anchor of support like always. He briefly wondered if he could ever see more than just what the Force showed him, he wanted to see her face...

"Hera... Can I see you?" He asked tentatively, feeling her grab his hands and guide them towards her cheekbones.

Kanan gave a small smile, his hands tracing her face, lingering on the parts he loved, her cheeks, lips, everything.

His fingers stayed on Hera's lips, he began subconsciously leaning forward, moving his hand towards her cheek. His lips brushed against hers lightly, it was a light one, unlike the passionate ones they used to share.

Kanan pulled back slowly, pressing his forehead to hers softly. He opened his mouth to speak, surprising them both when they spoke at the same time.

"I love you."

Their voices melted together perfectly, two hearts beating as one. The Force held them, Kanan could feel it... And he reveled in its acceptance.

The nightmares always died when she was around...


End file.
